


no air

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (pre rise of skywalker i guess), Claustrophobia, Comfort/Angst, Light Angst, canon AU, photomanip and a ficlet, quarantine au, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: Oops a cliffhanger.. now don't you like them?:D I did not intend to end like this but.. eh.btw sorry if they are a bit out of character, tried my best but not sure I succeeded :3However I decided to not make a big fuss of it so post it how I could manage til this point.  Also as I'm not an expert in claustrophobia please excuse any mistakes in that regard too!hope some of you might enjoy it:)Thanks for reading!^^(I originally started this for gingerroseweek2020 - I made the photomanip seen above THEN felt inspired to go for a ficlet)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	no air

  
  
  
*******  
  


"You know standing at the door won’t make them open it “ Rose called out to Hux across the room, as now he was standing there silently for like..hours!? (and somehow she found it more annoying than if he would have started an agonizing monologue or something.)  
  


"I know" he replied weakly, and to her surprise, there was no rudeness in his tone.  
  


Rose noticed that his body was slightly trembling so somehow she felt obliged to go closer - monster or not he was still a human (well at least in some sense).. wasn’t he?  
  


Hux face was much paler than usual and sweat was collecting at the sides of it. He looked terrible.  
  
She stopped at two steps distance and handed him a glass of water,  
and though at first he looked a bit confused at the gesture he still took it and gulped the water quickly.  
  
"Not that I care" she spoke again "but.. you’ll manage, I’m sure. 

Chances are we won’t even have to stay in here that long, maybe they are already making a serum.”  
  


Why was she talking to him like that.. was she encouraging him?!   
  


He looked at her for a second before speaking

"I.. I have claustrophobia." he admitted, visibly unwillingly " I don’t mean it as hyperbolic. it is a medical condition. I..I can’t stay in the same room for more than a few hours. " he gulped " I just **can’t. "  
**  
  
"Will you have.. like a panic attack? " she asked with a serious expression.  
  
"Or worse" he mumbled looking away , and only added in thought ,,dying" , because he knew it would sound ridiculous out loud **.  
**  
"What if you try to distract yourself? "   
  
"Well, counting or concentrating on breaths did not much so far.. " he murmured bitterly "and as you can see, this place does not really have many options to offer as a distraction."he added with a tad annoyence crossing his hands.  
  
Rose nodded and with a slight worry (??!) she noted how much he was fidgeting with his fingers while actually sweat even more and his breath became more frantique.   
  
  
"Then,what if..what if _I_ try to distract you?" she contemplated " I don't know much about how it works, but there must be something which could cause some kind of shock for your brain..to snap out of it. "  
  
"Sorry to disappoint Tico, but getting bitten by you is not _that_ much of an experience" he said snarky, playing it cool.   
  
Rose lifted her eyebrows in surprise to his..reference  
\- and tried to not take note how there was a spark flashing in his eyes for a second, and how that made her heart skip a beat ..   
She was on track of problemsolving and she was determined.   
  
She simply replied "Okay, so that one is out of the picture then.."   
  
but as she looked up at him again something clicked in her   
  
" What about this?" she asked  
  
and in the next second  
  
she crushed her lips to his...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oops a cliffhanger.. now don't you like them?:D I did not intend to end like this but.. eh.  
> btw sorry if they are a bit out of character, tried my best but not sure I succeeded :3  
> However I decided to not make a big fuss of it so post it how I could manage til this point. Also as I'm not an expert in claustrophobia please excuse any mistakes in that regard too!  
> hope some of you might enjoy it:)  
> Thanks for reading!^^
> 
> (I originally started this for gingerroseweek2020 - I made the photomanip seen above THEN felt inspired to go for a ficlet)


End file.
